1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus that performs recording by ejecting liquid to a medium.
In the invention, examples of the ink jet recording apparatus include a serial printer that performs recording while a recording head moves in a predetermined direction, a line printer in which a recording head does not move, and a copying machine or a facsimile that has functions of these printers.
2. Related Art
According to the spread of a notebook computer, it is common that a user carries the notebook computer, and the user works on the notebook computer at the place to which the notebook computer is carried. According to this, a user who works with the notebook computer may desire to print data created by the notebook computer with a printer at the place to which the notebook computer is carried. Therefore, the printer should be small and light weight, so that the user can easily carry (see JP-A-2008-55841).
In the recording apparatus, on the lower side of a carriage movably formed in a predetermined movement direction, a platen that extends in a predetermined movement direction and supports the medium is arranged. Also, a gap between a recording head and a platen which is provided in a lower portion of a carriage is maintained to be a proper distance so that a recording quality of the medium are maintained.
However, the recording apparatus is made to be small and lightweight so as to be easily carried, compared with the stationary recording apparatus. Therefore, compared with the stationary recording apparatus, the rigidity of the apparatus is easily reduced. In addition, when the recording apparatus is used at the place to which the notebook computer is carried, the recording apparatus is laid on a small object (for example, a pen) positioned on a mounting surface on which the recording apparatus is mounted.
In this case, deflection is generated on the platen, and thus the gap between the recording head and the platen changes, so that the recording quality may be decreased.